


Little Princess

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Mental Breakdown, Post-Movie(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nina is his little princess now.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Black Swan' nor am I profiting off this.

Thomas finds her the best doctor. The scar will be tiny and in a few years, invisible. In the right light, someone might see a milky white line. 

Nina overhears the doctor urge him to let her see their psychiatrist. It could really help her. Future mental breakdowns like this could be detrimental not only to her mind, but her life and her career. 

Thomas refuses, because his little princess is perfect. Perfect people do not need a psychiatrist. 

People try visiting, but he turns them away. Perfect people do not need reminders of their one incident. 

Perfect little princess.


End file.
